Ultraman Reuz (Continuity)
Ultraman Reuz (ウルトラマンリウーツ, Urutoramanreuz) Chronology series and alternated Universe. It's also the Japanese television series created by Apexz. Plot This series Include Special Force an Japan Air Self-Defence Force but now is FEARS (Force Engage Attack And Resque Squad). A Single Boy name Haruto Shunya fought alongside with his friend Kenzaki Haruno and Marina Suzuki. This is story happen after five years, right after The Beast Was defeted by The Light. Haruto was forget what was the light look's. But after years has past and the earth finally caught something happening on Shinjiku Hills, the sky falls something uniques but no one knows what it is. It's up to Haruto and his friend's Marina, Kenzaki, Mai and Gin to solve the mysteries and the villain who behind it. Episodes *Episode 1 : The Choosen One Who Weild The Light (選ばれた1人振るう光, Furu Raito o Hikari Mono) *Episode 2 : Connection (接続, Setsuzoku) *Episode 3 : The Gate Of Hell Open (地獄の門が開いています, Jigoku no mon ga aiteimasu) *Episode 4 : On Halloween Night Fall (ハロウィーンの夜の秋に, Harou~īn no yonoaki ni) *Episode 5 : Sacrifice *Episode 6 : The Cursed Black Ultra Brothers *Episode 7 : The Night Dream Monster *Episode 8 : The Dark World *Episode 9 : Froozen Dragon Attack *Episode 10 : Puppet Monster Doll *Episode 11 : The Lock Spark Deprived *Episode 12 : The Deathmatch Battle *Episode 13 : TBA Specials *Special Series : Ultraman Reuz: Revival Of The Ancient Warrior *Special Series : TBA *Ultraman Reuz : Theater Special Movies *Movies : Ultraman Reuz: The First Contact *Special Movies : TBA *Movies : Ultraman Reuz: The Final Chapter Cast *Ultraman Reuz / Main Characters *Faust / Villain *Darker Being : Main Villan Humans *Haruto Shunya : The Human Host Ultraman Reuz. (So far reuz meet Haruto on his Younger age, fourteen years old. It was five years after the destruction of The Beast in Kobe) *Hanejiro : A cute, small and cuddly Alien was created by Alien Fabiras. It was first seen in Ultraman Dyna series. He return to earth by Alien Fabiras as gift to Haruto by Dyna. Now, he is now the new maskot of FEARS as well as Elly best friend. *Shunya Kaze : Haruto Grandfather. A funny guy and he own a Motorcycle shop in kobe. Now working for Japan Air Self defence Force veteran. *Kenzaki Haruno : Haruto childhood friend. One thing that make Haruto upset is he hate Ultraman who he claim to be the murder of his mother. *Marina Suzuki : Haruto childhood friend at High School. Adventualy, she had a love intrest on Haruto. The one who sharing secrets of Haruto merging with Ultraman Reuz and the first saw he transforming. Also, her characteristic similar to Misuzu Isurugi. *Yamashima : A retired First Lieutenant who has a experience fighting a giant beast and monster. He seem strange about Haruto injured was similar to the giant injured. He now work with his old friend Kaze. *Sara Mizuhara : She was an investigator form united states. Once a TLT (Terrestial Liberation Trust) originaly a scientist for BCST. She was the one who assisted Maki ( Human form Of The Next ) versus The One. She return to japan because cathing a signal of unknown space beast. She will appeared in Episode 5, caughting Haruto and brought him to the BCST base. *Captain Tsugita Haruno : The captain of the Japan Air Self Defence Force( Director of FEARS ) and Kenzaki father. He was the veteran captain who was long ago on a mission in Ultra Garission with Sakumizu. *Togabito Ichouji : Unknown boy about Haruto age, he know well about ultraman. He is the Human form of Ultraman Axul, Reuz childhood friend. Humans Force *FEARS ( Force Engage Attack And Resque Squad ): The new team force form by the Japan Air Self Defence Force to protect Earth and fighting with Ultraman. **FEARS Members: ***'Captain Megumi Reina': A born leader of the team. Captain Reina is a loveble person and always there to give support on her team. She is 32 years old. ***'Commander Nakamura Seiichi': 33 years old former debuty captain. He is always cool and level-headed trying to make the correct decision. ***'Sosuke Kaiba': The marksman and sharpshooter of FEARS. On his younger age, no one ever belived his true abilities. He is 20 years old man with brave heart. ***'Elly': The expert on computers and analyzing monster attack and weakness. She was lost her memories ever since she was a little girl but she has also a vision about a strange boy who become Ultraman. She is 18 years old, born on July, the same birth date as Marina Suzuki. ***'Nakajima Tsutomu': The expert on machines and new technology on FEARS. He is the leader of scientist. Adventualy, he has a great intrest to fight the evil scientits Genjo. A 29 years old man, smart and inteligence about machine. ***'Shotaro Haruka': Also the newest member of the team, 18 years old boy, the same age as Marina and Haruto. He dislike Haruto who adventualy the luckiest guy to have hot girl. Shotaro sometimes hot-blooded guy trying to be the hero but failed. He also has a secret past but never divulged his identity to others. He also a good man and a love on earth. ***'Marina Suzuki': Currently on trainning to be the FEARS Member no 6. So far, The Captain were impresse on her training skill. She is not officially members yet. Have the same birth date as Elly. Monster and Aliens Original in Series : *Ezpadas *Gorzelium *Alien Gunz I *Alien Gunz II *Daiguren *Faust *Alien Death *Shadowbeast *Ultraman Brothers Geist *GiriJean Guest From Tsuburaya and N Project : *Hyper Kyrieloid *Golza Burst *Gazort *Nosferu *Galberos Monster who didn't appeared in thr series *Oni *Dark Zagi *Baron *Alien Kirila *Menos *Alien Magnum *Dark Hopper *Hydra *Joulze *Mega Zetton *Kutuura *Grantella (Notes : The monster is combine from original Tsuburaya and The N Project 'Space Beast') Trivia *Accually, The four Space Beast whom was defeted by Ultraman Nexus was brought back from other dimention. *A strongest villain will be in the final episode. *My stories only stop until Episode 6 because of Holidays so, after Ultraman Ginga revealed episode 7, i will continue back. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz